Insanity and Snakes
by unDursleyish Dursley
Summary: Tom is a young boy with a big problem, he has to deal with a social life and keeping a major secret, eventualy leading him to accidentily curse himself making him evil.
1. Prologue

READ THIS, IT'S NOT THAT LONG!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tom or any other Harry Potter stuff, it all belongs to J. K. Rowlings and all the other people who publish her books.  
  
A/N: I hope you all enjoy my very first ever fanfic. I don't really give a damn if you like the plot or not, but if you have suggestions for my writing style or notice any spelling/grammar mistakes let me know. Oh, and this is about Tom Riddle, I think most people will figure that out, but just so you all know going in to it.  
  
Tom was one of the smartest boys to ever attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Respected by teachers, beloved by his peers and worshipped by his girlfriend, Sophie Sands, Tom seemed to have a perfect life. As time went by, Tom and Sophie grew up, but while their fellow classmates started experimenting Tom began to distance himself from Sophie. And, as will usually happen this aroused an interest as to why, and then rumors began to spread. Who knows who started them, but what's really important in this story is that they started. And what only Tom knew was that none of them even came close to the truth.  
  
Tom was born in a small muggle town, his mother died during childbirth, and his father left. Now, people say the reason his father left was because he found out his wife was a witch, this is not quite the whole truth but the truth is what we are here to learn.  
  
Now, like all births Tom's was a miracle, but people quickly noticed that there was something very different about him. Doctors were called in and for the first few weeks of his young life Tom was the source of much controversy. It was eventually decided that Tom was a boy, and things began to die down but amidst all the excitement Toms father had disappeared. No one's quite sure why he left, maybe he was driven mad by the death of his wife, maybe he was just ashamed of his son, and maybe it was a combination of the two. One thing was certain though, he was gone, and suddenly people were faced with the challenge of finding someone to take Tom in. But who would? Because, you see, Tom was born without any "manly parts" not to say he had nothing, no not at all, he did have something, two somethings in fact, horns, protruding from where his "manly parts" should be. Large horns, much like elephants, Tom had learned how to file them down so that they were just bumps, not visible and this is how he managed to keep them a secret from everyone at Hogwarts.  
  
Tom realized at a very young age that he was different form other boys. At the age of five Tom began trying to explore what those differences were. Greatly upsetting the other boys in the orphanage in the process. This eventually led to Tom's explanation of what was different, and his learning the very important lesson of "good touch" and "bad touch." And so began Toms fascination with snakes.  
  
Tom would spend hours everyday roaming the grounds of the orphanage looking for snakes. It was soon decided that Tom was insane, but since he didn't seem to be a danger to himself or others and no one really had the heart to lock him up things were just left alone. So Tom would just roam freely, befriending the snakes. People would often walk by and overhear him hissing, but they would just shake their heads and murmur, "poor little boy, completely off his rocker."  
  
This continued with little change until the day his letter came.  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed, and remember this is the first chapter. There are a lot of things I know you would all like to know so stay tuned to find out:  
  
What kinds of rumors are they?  
  
What does Tom finally decide to do?  
  
What makes him evil?  
  
What's Sophie really like?  
  
Why is Tom in Slytherin?  
  
Coming to Hogwarts as a little boy with horns, why did he become so popular?  
  
All these questions will be answered, and if you have anymore, tell me and I'll try to answer them for you. I'll be updating soon, so don't change that channel! 


	2. Chapter 1

JUST READ, IT ISN'T THAT LONG!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Harry Potter, they all belong to J. K. Rowling and the people who publish the books but I'm to lazy to list. This is not to say I own nothing, I own Sophie Sands and George Findelmeer. Oh, and no matter what Arwen the Elven Whore and Amanda (AlbinoElfBohemian) (must read, great author!) might tell you, Aragorn's heart belongs to me! It's mine and I'm never letting go!  
  
A/N: Sorry about the formatting on the last chapter, it's the first story I've uploaded and I didn't realize that I had to double space between paragraphs, but I fixed it (yeay). In word it was all perfect with indents and stuff when I wrote it in Word, I swear, ask any of my friends! Anyway please review my story, no one has except my friends, and that's the only way I know if people are reading it! So just please, please review!  
  
Tom, a quiet but happy 4th year walked down the empty halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As his feet softly carried him to the dusty library, he let his mind wander back to his first days at Hogwarts.  
  
He had gotten on the train early, and sat down in an empty car. Slowly the car had filled with other young students who chatted amongst themselves. Tom daydreamed about a life where he wouldn't be a freak, he had unfortunately been born without "manly parts" instead they were just two small horns, of course they hadn't always been small, he had just recently shedded them, and they were just 2 small bumps, not visible through his heavy black robes. Suddenly the train began to slow down, jerking Tom back to reality.  
  
Tom had come across the lake the way all 1st years do, and now stood in the great hall waiting to find out what house he would be in. A very old wizard walked across the room with a very old hat. He set it on a stool and walked away. Suddenly the hat began to sing, Tom listened to the hat sing, and thought about what each house sounded like. Gryffindor: maybe, but to brave, might get nosy and find out about horns. Hufflepuff: boring, safe with horns, but not exciting. Ravenclaw: too smart, definitely find out about horns. Slytherin: friends, good, not to smart, but exciting enough, sounds perfect!  
  
So Tom had patiently waited for his turn, finally they called "Tom Riddle" and he briskly walked up to be sorted. He quietly sat under the hat, suddenly it surprised him by saying "Slytherin eh? Doesn't seem quite like you."  
  
Tom had quietly answered "but I want to have friends."  
  
"And they can't find out about 'it', don't you think they will?"  
  
"No" Tom had answered, surprised by the hat's knowledge; "I can keep it hidden."  
  
"But your secret would be more safe in Hufflepuff." Answered the hat.  
  
"I want to be in Slytherin." Tom said stubbornly.  
  
"If that's what you want." Suddenly the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Tom walked to the table, relieved, and excited. Ready to start his new life.  
  
Tom slid out of his daydream when he reached to library. Sophie, his girlfriend was already there, over in a corner. "Hey Tom, finished with your essay for Dumbledore yet?" she asked.  
  
"Not yet," said Tom, "we do still have 3 days."  
  
"So we do," she said, pulling him down beside her. (A/N: this could get really nasty, especially with my mind so lets just say they're making out in a corner of the library and leave it there.)  
  
Suddenly George Findelmeer walked up to him. "Feeling horny Tom?" He said laughing.  
  
"No, of course not," said Tom "what would make you think that?"  
  
"Dude, take a joke!" said Findelmeer walking off. (A/N: I'm questioning whether they use "dude" in HP, but I use it, so live with it!)  
  
"Tom, what's the matter?" asked Sophie.  
  
"Nothing," answered Tom. "I just, I need to go!"  
  
"George was just joking," said Sophie, "he didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"I know, I just need to go, I'll see you later." He said as he fled from the library. Out in the hall his mind was reeling as he rushed back to his common room. Did Findelmeer know? How would he have found out? He wasn't even in Slytherin, he was in Ravenclaw. Maybe that was it, Ravenclaws were smart, everyone knew that. (Duhn, duhn, duhn!)  
  
Tom was almost to his common room when he shot around a corner and ran straight in to the headmaster. "Tom, there is no running in the halls, you know that!" Professor Dippet scolded; then, looking at Tom's face he said, "is everything all right?"  
  
"Yes sir, I'm sorry sir," said Tom "I wont let it happen again."  
  
"Well, see that it doesn't," said the headmaster walking away.  
  
Snap out of it! Tom told himself. If people haven't already figured it out then it wont be long. He quickly walked the rest of the way to his common room, wondering what people knew, and what they didn't.  
  
A/N: End of um, first chapter. Hope you liked it; stay tuned to find out:  
  
Does Findelmeer know?  
  
When is he going to curse himself?  
  
Is Sophie really that nice?  
  
Can I continue to read The Two Towers, but write Harry Potter?  
  
All important questions keep reading to find out! 


End file.
